The Lost Thought
by Lady Kaitlin
Summary: It's Mother's Day again and Rapunzel has something special for her real mother, the Queen. However, the holiday reminds her of a painful past memory that involves Mother Gothel.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Tangled or any of the characters involved in the movie. **

**Reviewers and readers are loved. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Lost Thought

It was another beautiful day in the kingdom as the sun rose in the horizon. In the kingdom's large castle, Rapunzel sat at her desk and stared at the painting in front of her. After some final touches it was now flawless.

While Eugene had been snoring away in the bed behind her, Rapunzel had been frantically been preparing her Mother's Day gift for the queen. She wanted today to be perfect for her birth mother.

Rapunzel snatched up her art work and carefully placed it in a bag that already contained other small gifts for her mother in it. She excitedly grabbed the bag and headed for the door. As she turned the knob, Eugene shuffled in the bed.

"Rapunzel? Is that you up so early?" Her husband asked.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry to wake you, Eugene. I'm just delivering a gift to Mother for Mother's Day." The princess whispered.

"Alright. I'll be up…eventually." The male responded and fell back asleep.

Rapunzel slipped downstairs. She reached behind her back to pick up some of her long blonde hair, only to realize it was no longer there. It had been a few years since Eugene had cut it to save her, but she still had trouble adjusting to her new short, brown hair.

She continued into the kitchen to whip up some breakfast to bring up on a tray to her mother. She assumed the queen was still fast asleep. After a few minutes, she had a platter of a variety of breakfast foods. She made her way back up the stairs, passing her father who was on his way down them.

"Good morning, Father!" Rapunzel said cheerfully and he nodded at her.

The princess then reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall towards the door of her mother's room. As she gripped the knob of the room's wooden door, a memory consumed her.

She was suddenly back in her tower and only about twelve years old. The young Rapunzel carried a similar tray and was handing it to Mother Gothel. The seemingly immortal witch took the tray and began eating all the food placed on top of it. Young Rapunzel smiled as she held onto a small present she had been carrying under the tray.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mother!" The girl exclaimed and handed Gothel her present.

Mother Gothel smiled at her "daughter" and placed the present beside her on the bed.

"Is it Mother's Day already? Wonderful." Gothel said and patted Rapunzel on the head.

The witch finished her tray and ignored Rapunzel's gift. She handed the tray back to Rapunzel and got up off of the bed. Rapunzel sighed as she noticed the unopened gift.

"Mother, did you see the…" The princess began.

"Rapunzel, dear, could you sing to me please? I'm feeling a little dreary today." Gothel interrupted and walked towards the main room of the tower.

"Oh, uh, of course. Anything for you, Mother!" The young girl responded and placed the tray back in the kitchen before grabbing a brush.

She sat down in front of Gothel and began to sing as the old lady brushed her hair. The magic of Rapunzel's long blonde hair made Gothel's gray hairs and wrinkles vanish. The age-reversed woman smiled and walked back towards her bedroom.

"Ok, Mother, now that breakfast is finished I was, uh, hoping we could play some games together? Like chess, sewing, or maybe painting?" Rapunzel asked innocently.

"Oh, but Rapunzel, darling, have to go into town and buy some supplies today. We're running low on food. Maybe some other time." Gothel responded and went into her bedroom.

"Ok, Mother." Rapunzel sighed and walked back out into the main tower room.

She hooked her long hair onto the metal clasp outside the window so that Gothel could climb down it. The witch returned from her bedroom and fastened on her cloak before grabbing the long blonde hair. She lowered herself down out of the castle and called out a goodbye to Rapunzel.

"I'll see you in a bit, my flower!"

Rapunzel unhooked her hair and waved goodbye to her mother. She slowly walked back towards her bedroom to go read the same old three books. On the way there, she passed Gothel's room and noticed something in the old lady's trash can. She walked over towards it and observed that her unwrapped present had been thrown in the bin. A small tear rolled off of Rapunzel's cheek.

"I shouldn't be so sad; Mother probably didn't do this on purpose. Maybe it just fell there by accident. Besides, I didn't really tell Mother much about it…"

Rapunzel snapped back into the present as the Gothel memory disappeared. Her hand was shakily gripping her real mother's door handle. _What if she throws my gift away like Mother Gothel did?_

However, the past few Mother's Days had gone successfully. Her birth mother always seemed to appreciate the things Rapunzel did for her. The princess took a deep breath before opening the door. It was a chance she was going to have to take.

"Good morning, Mother! Happy Mother's Day!" Rapunzel smiled and handed her tray and present to the queen.

The queen smiled at her daughter as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh thank you Rapunzel!" The queen said and took a bite of the food on the breakfast tray.

"This is delicious!"

Rapunzel smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. The queen took a few more bites of food before putting the tray to the side and grabbing Rapunzel's gift. She excitedly opened it and admired the contents in side. She particularly liked the painting, which she promised Rapunzel she would hang up in the room later that day.

"Thank you so much Rapunzel, this is the best Mother's Day I've ever had!" The queen hugged her daughter and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

Rapunzel smiled as she hugged her mother back. All that ended up in the trash this time was an empty bag and some leftover food crumbs. Gothel was gone now and the princess no longer needed to worry about what the old lady had done in the past. That Mother's Day with the witch was all just a lost thought—one that had run free through Rapunzel's mind. Now she was where she belonged, at her _real_ home with her _real_ mother on Mother's Day.

* * *

**Yay my first Tangled fan fic! I love this movie so much and wanted to do something for Mother's Day so here it is!**


End file.
